Intrigue
by Kimarya
Summary: Slight IYYYH Kagome is removed from her mountain home by her Head of Clan to monitor her disinherited sister Kikyo. What is her connection to Sesshomaru and what is the signifigance of the Water Lily hairpin?
1. The First Day

**Intrigue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter One**

"Kagome dear, your going to be late for your new school if you keep staring into space like that." Kagome's mother looked over, there she was, her daughter. Just staring off into space like there was nothing in the world that mattered. If only she could tell her...

"I know mother." Kagome looked over and noticed something strange about her mother. Nothing was out of place as usual, but something just seemed off. As if, she needed to tell her something.

Kagome sighed and looked about. Walking to school had brought back old memories. Memories of a time when she was back up in the mountains. What she would give to be back up there. _If I had been a demon, grandmother said, even just a half-demon, grandmother always said my personality was that of a water/ice apparition. Funny, she always seems to hit right on the spot. Something about water always fascinated me. _

Again she sighed, got moving and walked to the school. It was a pretty walk, but Kagome would much rather be up in the mountains after a hard day of training. It would always be so peaceful, serene and calm. Only the assignment given to her by her grandmother was why she had come down at all. Doing her duty to her clan was never easy. If by one year the evaluation of a relative was negative, her grandmother would not be pleased.

_Brrring_! The bell sounded, calling everyone to class. Kagome stopped in at the office and was told to go to Room 221, second floor. She was told that everyone in that class went to the same class as everyone else, so all she had to do was follow someone in that class.

Standing in front of the door, she muttered to herself, "Room 221, second floor." As she entered the classroom the teacher noticed her.

"Class, I would like you all to welcome our new student. What is your name?"

"My name is Kimyrah." _No need for them to know my real name, still, could I have come up with anything better than the name for my first blankie? _

As she looked around, the teacher pointed her to an empty seat. The seat was right next to a guy who seemed a bit on the lecherous side. Oh, double bonus! The seat was right behind her twin. How delightful. _She most likely has forgotten all about me._

"Why don't you sit next to Miroku? He can show you where to put your things." The teacher showed no indication of actually checking to see if the seat was open, then again, he probably knew that it was empty.

Kagome moved to sit by the teen he pointed out. As she sat down she noticed his hand dip behind her back. Sighing, she slapped his hand and put her things away.

"Psst. Hey! New girl! You better not mess with our guys. They are our property. And by the way, we happen to be the cheerleaders. Just so you know not to get in our way."

"Preps. Idiotic preps." _I bet she doesn't even recognize me. Hah! I can't wait to kick her butt in combat practice. They __**do**__ have combat practice, don't they? _

"What did you say to me?! I'll have you know I have friends in high places. And you don't want to get on my nerves." _Oh yeah. She definitely doesn't recognize me! Friends in high places? Don't make me laugh._

"Class. Please turn your attention to the board. As you see here, we have a map of..." Forgetting the teacher, Kagome turned to look around the classroom. "...feudal Japan, sometime around 500 years ago..." The teacher droned on and on.

Kagome tuned out her voice and looked around the classroom she noticed two guys sitting next to each other. They didn't seem to be on the best of terms. They were constantly glaring at each other.

A girl next to her saw her looking at the two.

"You don't want to tangle with either of them. The one farthest away is Koga. He's one of the popular guys. He's dated about every pretty girl that is here. Come to think of it, you fit his standards. Don't be surprised if he asks you out. The one closest to you is Inuyasha. A real punk if you ask me. He's the one Kikyo is currently dating. Kikyo is the girl who was just talking to you.

"Inuyasha, Koga and a few other guys are this grade's popular guys. Inuyasha's older brother is the one that looks like he is completely bored. He is in one grade higher. This is a mixed class. He is sitting two seats to the right and up one row. No one can match him for grades. He is part of a group that consists of Hiten, Manten and all the other popular guys, not necessarily Inuyasha and his group; more of the upperclassmen. You don't want to get in their way either. Hiten and Manten are one of the popular people too, they are sitting next to each other over by the window." She whispered. "My name is Sango by the way."

"..."

"Not very talkative are you? Do you know how to fight?" _Can't she stop talking?_

"Why?"

"Because our gym classes are training to be able to fight. There are constantly fights between Koga and Inuyasha. Those two can't go a day without trying to kill each other twice a day. Sesshomaru is the best at fighting. He only fights when he is told to, that is, when he needs to get the grade. Whenever it is free time, he just stands there. Everyone else is training. Sometimes we so play games, but don't count on it."

"Dang. And I thought it wouldn't be that boring."

"Boring?! It isn't boring! It is hard work to keep a good grade here. The PE teacher is a real ahole. He works everyone like dogs. Just whatever you do, do not ever, and I mean never try to hook one of the popular guys. If you do, I know Kikyo would kill you. That is unless one of the guys takes an interest in you. I mean, after that, she would make sure you would never come back to this school ever again."

"Oh goody, a challenge. I need some one new to beat in gym. I have been training in the mountains at my grandmother's temple."

"And that is it for today class. Since you don't have your schedules yet, PE is next." Hearing this, everyone groaned except for Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Following the flow of people who walked out of the classroom, she made her way to the girl's locker room. She already had a locker and was currently looking for the one assigned to her. Her uniform was already in there and they had made sure it was her size. Changing into her uniform, she walked out into the dojo. Earlier she had noticed that the uniform was tight and was made for fighting. The uniform consisted of very short shorts and a sports bra sized halter top. _Great, the principal has got to be a pervert. I bet this uniform makes every guy's day._

'_I guess that girl was right about having to fight. Oh well, at least I'll get and A in this class_.' And when she was done thinking that, she walked to a corner and waited for everyone else to come out. Kagome didn't realize it, but Sesshomaru was watching her.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


	2. Volleyball, Flashbacks and Snoopy Dogs

**Intrigue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Looking around, she noticed I was there. Her gaze was that of daggers, really sharp daggers. Her eyes landed on me for about 2 seconds and dismissed me. _How dare she dismiss me! I am the son of a Demon lord!_

Hearing some squealing, I looked over to the entrance of the girl's locker room. Kikyo and her group were coming out. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Those snotty brats are all stuck up and way beneath me. Not even worth my attention.

"Everybody! Listen up! Instead of fighting today like I planned, some idiot has gone and ruined the fighting mats. So instead, we will be playing volleyball."

_Hmm, that does not include me. He knows I don't do anything I don't have to do._

"That means you to, Sesshomaru! We haven't played volleyball in a long time. Since you haven't played in a while, you will be team captain of the red team. The new girl, Kimyrah, will be team captain of the blue team. Start picking!"

I noticed Sango, she is a good volleyball player, I uttered her last name and began looking at everyone else. The new girl, Kimyrah, looked over, and saw Shippo, who was currently stretching. All she did was make eye contact and he got up and walked over. This continued on for sometime. Somehow, she had maneuvered it so I was forced to pick Kikyo. The only other choice would have been Manten, who, in my opinion, wasn't able to maneuver very well. Since we had to keep reserves, she sent a good player to the bench and kept Manten in, while I sent Kikyo directly to the bench.

The game started and she directly hit over and Sango came up and tried to spike it. The same instant later, Shippo came up and batted it past Sango and therefore spiking it. This went on for fourteen more times before Kimyrah won the game by two points. At this point, we had to switch people off the reserve and into play. Her plan was quite clear to me now, if she couldn't get Kikyo out in a one-on-one match, she would do it in volleyball.

A few more rounds went by and the score was 14-13, Kimyrah's favor. By this time, we had rotated to the point where Kimyrah was at the front. I served and she came right up and spiked it. Kikyo was right in the road. She could have bumped it over, but all she did was shriek and move backwards. The volleyball thudded right down in front of her and bounced only a few times.

_Tweet_! The whistle sounded and all motion came to a halt. "That's it everyone! Team Kimyrah has won! We have five minutes until the bell rings. So everybody is to get back in the locker rooms and get to your next class."

"How dare you do that to me? I am far richer than anybody here and that includes you! No on, and I mean no one, shows me up like that! You had better stay out of my way." Kikyo looked furious and everybody was dying to know how the new girl stood up too Kikyo.

"Do you treat your family members this way? If so, I fear for their sanity when in your presence." That seemed to affect Kikyo; Kimyrah seemed know something about Kikyo in the past that was personal.

_Flashback _

"Help! Go away! Help! Kikyo, help me!" Kagome was only 11 and was in deep trouble. The school she went to was a bad school. It was the only school in town that didn't require tuition to attend.

Just down the hallway at the four-way intersection, Kikyo was running as well. As both were looking behind themselves as they came upon an intersection, they crashed. Looking up, the hugged each other.

"I was looking for you, I couldn't find you!" Kikyo was looking calm but Kagome knew better. Kikyo had that haggard look about her that only appeared when she was running from someone.

"And I was looking for you! These guys won't go away. All I did was mention I didn't want to be here, then they got this look in their eyes and I started running. After that, they began to chase me about an hour ago. I lost them twice, but only for about five minutes at a time." Kagome was breathless.

"Have you tried the maze garden? You do remember that we have been the only ones who can navigate that thing? Just lead them to the middle and work your brain." Kikyo suggested.

"Hey! There they are! Get them!" Looking over both of their shoulders, they saw four guys after each of them.

"How about we switch bracelets and then we run in the opposite direction that we came from and then head off to the garden?"

"Deal!"

End of Flashback

(Kagome's POV)

Kikyo was certainly a lot nicer back then. Perhaps when I had gone to train in the mountains, my absence sort of triggered the witchy side that every one has. Not every one can stay they way they are when you leave them. I don't know what they thought when I left, I know that I had to leave, I wouldn't have survived if I had stayed.

"I don't have any family members even worth mentioning. As the only worthy child in the family, I deserve everything."

"So sad, and you even seemed nice in 5th grade." At that I turned away and started to walk to my next class, Literature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing the end of the school day when Sesshomaru, of all people, asked to speak with me privately concerning school activities.

"Kimyrah, I would know why you have a grudge against Kikyo." Geez, did he have to demand it like some lord?

"And this has to do with school activities how? Anyways, I don't see why you are so concerned, I'm sure there are lots of people who don't like Kikyo; why don't you go and ask them?" Of course, I was most polite, and not even once sounded sarcastic.

" You will show me respect. Now answer the question. Why do you have a grudge upon Kikyo?"

"Really, it isn't any of your business. Now do please leave; I do not think this subject would interest you."

"And what would that be?" Honest to Inari, can't he stay out other's businesses?

"It is a private matter between the two of us. If Kikyo ever wishes to reconcile, it is her responsibility to do so. As being the only member of authority in her clan close by, it is my responsibility to monitor her. If the matriarch of the clan does not favor the report, then it is on her whim to do whatever she wishes with Kikyo's inheritance. Does that satisfy your incessant need to contain knowledge of every piece of information available, be it private or public?" Eloquent speaking, bravo, Kagome, bravo…

"For now, it will. You will inform me of this particular situation at a later date."

"No, I will not. I would require the signature of the matriarch and she has specifically told me not to speak beyond what I have already told you. You _will_ be satisfied with what information you have just obtained. Now leave me be and go pray to Amaterasu for peace of mind." Whoops, did I just tell him to go pray? Oh well, it's not like his soul is in mortal danger; a little extra praying will do him some good.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, turned around and walked off. Hmmm, apparently he can keep his temper. Note to self: Don't aggravate him too much, only just a little. But Inari! What gorgeous eyes he possessed, and that hair!

Blinking, I snapped myself out of my thoughts and frowned. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking of such things. Looking at my map, I headed towards the Music Center. Upon reaching the building, I cast a few furtive glances around; just to make sure nobody was watching. Opening the door, I was met by a very chilly concert hall, with stairs going up to at least seven levels of tiers for the stage.

Entering through a small door in the side, I walked down the isle and walked on stage. The stage itself was empty, except for one grand piano. Soon I found myself sitting on the piano bench facing the piano and looking at the keys. My family was a continuous line of priests and priestesses for the Sunset Shrine; so only one person every other two generations ever got to something else besides look after the shrine. I suppose I was just lucky. I got to do both.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


	3. A Water Lilly Hairpin

**Intrigue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Three**

My fingers touched the keys, and the soft whisperings of the night was echoed throughout the room, with the telltale signs of morning coming out in the short, high, eighth notes and the peaking of the day was pronounced by the American "Secret Agent Man" tune. The piece drew to a close with the entering of the night once again. I really loved that composition. It always spoke to me in ways that I myself didn't really understand and seemed to move others into better thinking. But when playing the piece, I didn't care what the audience thought; I only cared for the sheets in front of me and my fingers upon the keys. Closing my eyes, I began to dance my fingers across the 88 keys. The rising anthem of the Higurashi household just rose and fell, then the grand entrance into the main melody with the entrance into the ballroom.

(Flashback)

_It was awesome, the demons gathered. The annual Meeting was to begin today and Kagome was excited. This was her first time attending. While she wouldn't be doing anything really, she would at least sit with her grandmother, the head of the clan. It really was an honor. Our family was the only holy line left in the Conclave of Clans. All the other human clans had died out, or become so insignificant, that they ceased to matter. The rest of the Clans were demonic and therefore, held the majority. But there was a catch, the Higurashi Clan had influence with several of the demon clans, and they were powerful Clans as well. Anyways, I remember like it was yesterday when I was first invited to make a statement. It was actually of a disturbing matter. After all, not many Clans actually ever disowned one of their own, no matter how ill-behaved or unloyal they were._

"_Clan Leader Higurashi, you had submitted a request for an announcement. Now would be the appropriate time." The informer of this was actually a kitsune demon, who, coincidentally, was one of my best friends. My grandmother nudged me, gesturing to the podium on the stage. My mouth went dry as I went up there. But it was in that moment as I stared out at the many Clans, that I saw him. His name was Sesshomaru, I knew that, who didn't? But he was breathtakingly handsome and, dare I say it, beautiful. His presence there, though most likely unintentional, helped me begin my introduction._

"_Friends, family, acquaintances and most importantly, the Conclave of Clans, there has been a disturbance within our own Clan that has prompted us to use such drastic measures as I will list in a moment. Less than a month ago, Higurashi Clan member of the name Kikyo, turned from her training as a Pure Miko and Justice of Holiness to the Arts of the Dark. The atrocities committed are unpleasant to speak of and We will not utter it here." Mutterings broke out in the crowd, of course, a miko turning to the Art of the Dark was unheard of. It had never occurred before! _

"_Such measures that were taken include these things. One, to disinherit the second eldest daughter of her property rights. Two, to disown the aforementioned daughter. Three, to remove all memories concerning the practice and uses for the Arts of the Dark. Four, to strongly reprimand disinherited daughter for her use of aforementioned Arts. Fifth and Final, to monitor the second eldest daughter in time where she may be forgiven if she repents."_

"_This was not an easy task for Us to decide and given the severity of the situation, We ask that We have your support and reassurance that this was not the wrong action to take." I bowed my head and stepped off the podium. But before I could back off the podium, a demon, Sesshomaru, stood; apparently with a question of his own. I glanced to my grandmother and she nodded. I stepped back up._

"_Representative Higurashi, is there a specific reason as to why such an important announcement was given to such an obviously new representative as yourself?" I blinked. That was NOT what I had expected. I glanced towards my grandmother. She merely wiggled the last two finger on her right hand. I looked back up, meeting his eye squarely._

"_Such questions are wise to ask. But in this case, We do not hand the announcements out according to seniority. It is within our rights to allow a new representative the chance to make an opening announcement from the Clan. As such, that is the decision We abide by. Our reasoning is simple. Our grandmother, the Matriarch of our Clan, has decided to hand some of the more onerous duties off to Our heirs. As since We are the only one, We have been privileged with this opportunity. I s that the only question for this Clan? Then We bid you goodbye until Our input is needed." I smiled in my head. I had finally said an entire speech without reverting to singulars… it was very hard. _

_Bowing my head again, I stepped off the podium, faced the Conclave and gave a 45 degree bow, which was completely appropriate for the audience. I walked back to my table and sat at the right hand of my grandmother. "So," I whispered. "how did I do?"_

_She looked over at me, her eyes smiling. "Very well. I am proud. You have done us all proud." Leaning over so I could see him, my brother gave me a thumbs-up sign and my grandfather from my mother's side simply handed me a scroll. Of course… a scroll to ward off evil that doesn't even work. Oh, well. My other relatives smiled at me, but continued to watch the podium._

_It was sometime later that the Conclave ended and we were heading back home. I realized at the last second, that I had left my gloves on the table. I rushed back inside and reached our table. Spotting the gloves, I sighed a breath of relief. Those gloves were expensive. I turned and stopped. Not five feet away from me was Sesshomaru._

"_I admired the way you handled the question. I was asked by your grandmother to test you in some way and I believe she was given a nice gift." He took my right hand, and placed something in it. "This is for you. I hope you will enjoy it. I do not give my generosity to many." And with that he was gone. I reached the car and clambered in._

_We arrived home and I ran up to my room, wondering what the heck was in my hand. I didn't dare open it while I was in the car; someone would have noticed and asked. Slamming my door shut, I locked it and sat on the bed, slowly opening up my hand. It was a pin. A blue Water Lilly hairpin. It's petals were blue with a white insides. There were small green leaves poking out from around the sides of the petals. The hairpin was extrodinarily beautiful, and it must have been expensive. I was surprised, Why had he given me this? _

(End of Flashback)

Calmly, I stopped playing the piano and reached into my pocket and pulled out the pin. Ever since that day, I have never let it out of my sight. I had looked it up in the Crests of the Clans, but there was nothing there for a blue Water Lilly. I finally asked my grandmother sometime later, pretending I read it in a history scroll somewhere and asked what it meant when a demon gave a another a valuable item.

She had told me that it usually meant that the demon was interested or a sign of friendship, but if it went from a demon to a human, it was usually meant as a Gift of Importance. Meaning of course, that should the demon choose to pursue the receiver, the receiver would wear the token as a sign that they were being courted. This bothered me only a little... somehow, I didn't think that it was too much of a problem, I rather liked Sesshomaru... but as of recently, he seems to have forgotten me. But maybe he just can't be the way he usually is around me in public?

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


End file.
